B326 Omega
Unit B326 Omega (often referred to simply as Omega) was an android created by the MBO as the pinnacle of te B326 assasin line. As the final unit created in the line, he was programmed as the commander of the B326 team. Like all the units in his grouping, he was programmed with advanced technology beyond that of most war robots. To promote ingenuity, he was programmed semi-sentient and able to override any programming except his primary programming. Physical Appearance Omega is a bipedal android, about 6'0" in height. His face is covered by a device resembling a gas mask. Only his eyes, which are a luminescent red shine through. His body is mostly rusty yellow in color, with some dull chrome areas. He possesses the trademark claw of the B326 line on his left arm. His right however, has been molded into a powerful Weapon Known as the Chimera Cannon. Two silver tanks of hydrogen on his back are used to supply the cannon's gaseous ammunition. Biography Creation and Escape At some point between the year 2013 and 2026, MBO's finest scientists and engineers were pulled together to design what was at that point the most intelligent and powerful line of battling androids ever created. To prevent an uprising of machines too powerful to control, only five were manufactured. The final, and most advanced of the small series was called B326 Omega. He was assigned and programmed with the position of the group's leader. But as time progressed, the B326 units quickly proved their programming was too advanced. Fearing the machines would turn on them, but hesitant to destroy such valuable weapons, the MBO decided to deactivate the units, and seal them in an underground base beneath a remote outpost. Three of the units had been sealed, and one was presumed destroyed. Omega was the last to be dealt with. Upon returning from a mission, he was attacked by MBO personnel. He Destroyed his would be captors however, and escaped in the massive helicopter known as the Cryptic Pegasus. Exile Little is known about this period of the android's history. It is confirmed that he fled to a remote area near South Africa, where he by chance came into contact with the international ex-terrorist Raphael Manson, who was in hiding. It is presumed that during this time, he spent the majority of his exile looking into the technology of WORLD and MBO via the Pegasus's onboard computers and developing a plan on how to rescue his B326 unit comrades. At the end of his exile, Omega came across a news story of an android landing a helicopter atop a japanese hospital building. The robot's description was strikingly simiar of the long presumed terminated B326583900546. The unit was rumored to be working under the command of WORLD, and so Omega investigated. Hacking so deeply into WORLD's database proved difficult, but when he eventually stumbled upon the B326 unit rating in the data relating to senior medical officers, his efforts were rewarded. Omega also intercepted a transmission of some sort indicating that WORLD and MBO would soon be vulnerable encourage him to make a strike to fre his comrades. The discovery gave Omega new hope to free his teammates, and so he set out for the small underground base. Shi'ar Invasion On arrival, Omega found the base, now an outpost of WORLD completely destroyed. It was here that he stumbled upon his old ally B326583900546 (now under the name Scrap) in combat with a vicious wasp shi'ar. Worn down by Scrap's efforts, the creature was easy to dispatch. Instantly recognizing a resemblance between himself and Omega, Scrap decided to accompany him to the B326 containment center. After freeing the other units, Omega briefly engaged Scrap in combat and shattered the armored android's weapon: a blade called Turquoise. Realizing he could not defeat Omega, Scrap gave up and Omega replaced his weapon with the Hydra Whip. The team then traveled to WORLD's home base in time to fight off the last remaining shi'ar. Following this, they along with the remaining MBO and WORLD agents held a meeting to decide thier next move. Growing tired of human antics, Omega formed a small group consisting of his android team along with Paris, Ira Kurosawa, and Dora. This group, aboard the Cryptic Pegasus headed to WORLD's old base in an attempt to track the Shi'ar. Here they encountered a large shi'ar force along with a FORCE team lead by Surge. soon afterwads WORLD Commander Noman Z. Godslayer arrived on the scene. After the battle against the shi'ar was won in a collective effort from all parties, Omega decided to leave the humans behind and search for Raphael Manson in South Africa. Upon arriving in South Africa, the team found it overcome by shi'ar. Following a lengthy trek through the wilderness, the group discovered Manson and his small millitant force. Almost immediately the shi'ar discovered them and attacked, quickly eliminating all the millitants except for manson himself and the young Kyle Summers. Cercus appeared at the end of the confrontation, killing Summers's friend and mentor before taking the young man hostage. With Manson in tow, Omega and the team moved on to Arkhangelsk. Scrap and Manson were sent into the city where Scrap attempted to abandon his comrades. Enraged upon finding out, Omega pursued his second in command from withing the Cryptic Pegasus. Scrap, who was engaged in an aerial battle with Noman Godslayer at the time, leapt from his helicopter and aboard the Pegasus to sop Omega from puruing them. A battle between Omega and Scrap then took place. After severing the Chimera canon early in the fight however, Scrap had an advantage that would eventually lead him to defeat Omega by beheading him. It was difficult to tell if the commander could ever be repaired or not. An Understanding At WORLD's old base, Omega was reactivated. His first act was to promote Scrap to co-commander of the B236 team. Personality and Traits Omega is ruthless, uncaring, calculating, condescending, and absolutely disgusted by the human race. Through his journeys with Scrap however, he has unwittingly softened up in the slightest of ways here and there. Despite his hatred for organic life forms, he is willing to compromise and work with them if it furthers him towards his objectives. No matter what, he is always observing and coming up with methods to remove those who oppose his will. However, there seems to be an idealist side of the machine as well. He seems to value the togetherness of his team above all, going so far as to promote Scrap for reuniting Skewer with the rest of the team. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style: Omega, though prefering to destroy his enemies from a safe distance with his powerful cannon, is perfectly capable as a hand to hand combatant asd can also utilize his ranged weaponry close up with devastating results. Tactician: Omega's primary ability. It allows him to come up with complex battle strategies in mere seconds, outmaneuvering his enemies and evading or blocking their attacks effortlessly. His ability to stay one step ahead borders on foresight, making him an excellent leader.